Midnight Falls
by Oshoku no kyoki
Summary: Midnight Falls, A very dangerous night, Especially where Alois Trancy and the mighty Ciel Phantomhive are, A butterfly trapped in a spiders Web, Typical.


Title:** Midnight Fall**

**Fandom: Black Butler**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shotacon, Lemon, Violence, Unwanted touching. Rape? **

**Disclaimer: My cat meows, I forgot to feed her. D:**

**Summary: Midnight Falls,**

Alois's Pov

* * *

He's adorable, Withering below me in pain and pleasure, I laughed. Smiling as I did, "My, My, My little Ciel." I said, Watching as the blue haired boy gritted his teeth, thrashing about, How cute. The heat had increased past the last hour, And the heat in Ciel's little body; Hopefully it's making him needy. I giggled, Eyeing his thighs as I ran my hands down them, Ciel couldn't slap them away due to his hands chained up to the bed posts, Cute, He's trapped in my web.

"Get off of me!" Ciel's voice pierced through the air. I laughed loudly, Gently holding Ciel's face and tilting his chin up as I leaned closer to his soft face, My cold lips almost met his warm ones, But I halted. Mere a quarter away, I smiled, Licking my lips. My eyes looked into his, Hunger, I felt hunger deep inside me every time I look in Those... fucking pure eyes, I felt like as If I were staring at a meal.

"Why Ciel? Why would I do that?" I laughed, Now holding his face with both of my hands, My thumb slipping into his mouth as I held his jaw and cheeks tight, Giving me a full view of his tongue and teeth. It seemed his purple glowing eye flared in anger as I slipped deeper into the warm cavern, My other thumb reached into his mouth, Reaching further and further into his mouth. I wasn't surprised when his demands for me to stop were now muffled, He constantly would move.

"Aw, Ciel, Your mouth is so warm, I wonder what it would feel like if my dick replaced my fingers," At this, Ciel started to thrash more violently, Especially his head, I laughed loudly at his reaction, _Maybe that joke wouldn't be a bad idea. _I actually never intended to do that, But... My lower regions feel isolated almost.

"No! Stop!" Ciel's voice was muffled by more fingers going deeper into his mouth, I giggled; Not flinching as he tried to bite my fingers, I pushed him more on his back, Exposing his... _My god, This is the cutest thing ever! _There between Ciel's leg's, At the bottom, There was a tiny nestled hard cock.

"Ciel, Your cock is so warm and cute." I said, My hands now out of his mouth, He was panting hard. I reached up, Swirling my finger around Ciel's foreskin, Pre cum now uncontrollably dripping as his soft legs thrashed in the air.

"Don't touch me there! Seb-" I held my hand to his mouth, Halting his words, I scowled. My hands on his thighs savoring the soft skin of him, I hated the thought of the word Sebastian slipping out of his mouth, It's disgusting, And I want him to be screaming my name... And mine only.

The air around us was hot, Filled with anger and unpleasant thoughts. With a lazy confidant feeling pooling in my stomach, I wrapped my bony hand around his member, And hastily started to pump it. I giggled a smile followed, The sound of Ciel's moans were music to my ears. But this was only the start, Ciel's form was absolutely adorable, He squirmed, Wiggled his hips deliciously while he buried his head into the pillow, This was enough to drive me mad...

"I need more." I started, Intent on getting more taste of my Ciel, "MORE!" Ciel's gasp pierced the air as he arched his back, Now helplessly gasping and letting out squeaks of pleasure as I had plunged down to suck on him viciously, His small member was in my moist cavern, I smiled around his cock. Bobbing my head up and down. Aiming for a more seductive pleasure.

"Alois! S-Stop." Ciel squeaked, I laughed. Sucking harder, Swirling my tongue around the base of his member, The thought of stopping was in the back of my mind, I frowned as Ciel was trying to shut his legs, I quickly cooed them apart with my hands and continued my pleasuring, By the time I gave his balls an affectionate squeeze, He had given up on fighting back anymore. Now limp and disgusted, That's okay though. I smiled, Feeling pleased I decided to give him an award. I lifted my head up, Our heads now at the same level.

"Tell you what, My Ciel. Since you stopped thrashing about" I started, Staring into the dark blue eyes that seemed to stare into my very soul. "I'll give you... An award." I finished, Looking the other way with a devious smirk, I wish I could see the look on his face. Probably worried what I was going to do. _I'll show him what I'll do... I thought silently, There was a long pause. The sound of blankets moving against each other was heard._

"What... Are you going to do to me?" Ciel's voice was hoarse, As tears gently fell down onto the red sheets. I smiled, Ear to ear. Leaning in closer and closer to his face. I licked my lips.

"I'm going to fuck you..." I whispered into his ear, His eyes were wide. Red flooding his cheeks and fear flooded his veins, _Oh how I love to make the high and mighty Ciel cry! _I giggled at his expression. I frowned quickly as he started to thrash around the bed. Trying to escape the chains. At the sight of my Ciel feeling trapped. Caught in a web, Was the most... Amazing thing I have ever seen; Ah, So much Pleasure.

"Ah! Ciel; Just keep on trying to escape. But the more you struggle! The more stuck you get in my web!" At the last sentence, My once velvety voice had turned into a harsh, Psychopathic one. The words I said seemed to make him struggle even more. I love the view of him, I could just sit back, And relax.

But no, I need to claim what's mine!

I heard Ciel cry out in fear as I tightly grabbed his legs from moving, Thrusting against his legs in the progress. I had a grin plastered on my face the whole time as I unbuckled my pants, Ciel eyes widen in fear, Knowing what I was going to do. I hissed as my cock sprang out, Cold air touching it. I looked at Ciel, His eyes were fixed on my member, His eyes, They didn't hold courage anymore... No... He was fearful, His stomach full of disgust and pleasure, He was panting violently as more warm tears leaked down his cheeks. The sight would probably would make anyone sympathetic.

"Please... Don't" He whispered, I was taken back at the soft pleading voice, He shut his eyes tight, Quivering in fear, His nose flared delicately, The silence was irritating, I was deciding if I should do this or not. I quickly decided the latter.

My shocked expression turned into a dark one, Ciel had opened his eye to peak and gasped, Fear washed over him like a black tide; He knew I wasn't going to stop... And I won't. I locked eyes with him as I thrusted into him, He let out a pained scream, I didn't wait for him to adjust, But started to mercilessly pound into him. I grinned.

"I won't let you go! I'll keep you in my web for all eternity! I'll fuck you forever Ciel Phantomhive!" I yelled, Mixed with laughter, Each word I said was said each time I thrusted deep into him. Every Time I thrusted into him his voice would bounce. He seemed to have a pleasurable feeling creep up his spine, I noticed this change and angled my hips, And hit his prostate _Dead on. _His eyes shot open, Drool leaking out of his mouth, A blossom of hot seed came out of his member, I reached down to grab his neglected member, Still laughing I moved my hand up and down, With my other hand I was twisting and toying with Ciel's rosy bud. Tears of pleasure fell out of his eyes, Helpless moans and gasps escaped. I smiled at a thought, I slowed down my thrusting, Ciel groaned, I was also displeased that I slowed down, I rather pound into him hard and fast but we'll get to that in a moment.

"W-Why did you stop? Please..." Ciel whispered, Tugging on the chains, He looked like a helpless puppy on the streets, I smiled wider. Jerking my hips, Making a burst of pleasure escape his cherry lips.

"Then beg" I demanded, Ciel flinched; His mouth gapping, Closing and opening like a fish out of water. I

"Please" He whispered, I was defiantly taken back that Ciel, Earl would actually beg. I leaned closer, Curious of what direction of begging he was going. Our lips were inches away. My ears perked.

"I want your cock inside me! Please! I want it deep! I want your big cock inside of me." He said it so fast my head almost went flying, I was left dumbfounded, But quickly smiled, Taking in all the words Ciel said to me, His voice was dripping with sex but I could also hear the tone that he mustered up enough will power to say it, I grinned, I was going to do just that.

"Don't worry Ciel... I'll bury my dick inside you." And with that, I thrusted deep inside Ciel, Making him scream in pleasure, I picked up the pace, Going in deeper, Faster, _Harder. I laughed for the hundredth time that night, That Midnight. _I thought, Not surprised that Ciel was almost close to sweet, Sweet, Climax.

I kept on thrusting, Pounding his prostate, I gritted my teeth, Heat pooling in my stomach, I reached down and grabbed Ciel's cock once more, Following his nipple which I mercilessly twisted. Ciel's member spurted out white seed, But he didn't cum yet, I felt my mind go blank, I felt like I was floating on a cloud. A burning heat in my lower regions, I love the sound of Ciel moaning uncontrollably, Blushing, Squirming, Eyes wide, And he pushed into the bed each time I thrust, Hearing springs and such move. I pounded in him faster, And faster, Our climaxes reaching...

"Ah! Ah! Alois, I-I Can't... I'm going to cum!" He screamed, Tears pouring down his face, His legs wrapping around my waist, I gritted my teeth, Feeling my most sensitive area deep inside a moist, Hot cavern, I feel like I'll melt.

"No... Not yet!" I managed to say out of my closed teeth, Panting hard I leaned down to Ciel's face, It seemed like slow-motion as I press my lips against his, His eyes went wider, I gave him a gentle kiss, It felt like forever, But I pulled away, A string of saliva between us, I looked into his eyes, Clouded with lust, I plunged in for another kiss, This time, It was sloppy, Hot, Ciel moans were muffled by my mouth, My tongue licked his lips, Begging for entrance.

Of course, He let me in, Our tongues were battling for dominance, I quickly won the battle, My tongue exploring his wet cavern, I moaned loudly at the taste, He tastes sweet... _Like chocolate, Candy, Sweeten tea, And blood._

I didn't even care when I heard him gag, I was viciously and greedily shoving my tongue down his throat, His eyes rolled back, At the pleasure and lack of oxygenate. His pleasurable, Mindless face almost drives me into sweet sanity. I growled, I'm going to come, I love to hear his screaming, His moans of pleasure, And its because of me!

It took one more hard thrust, Ciel cried out, Quivering in pleasure, I rode out his orgasm by thrusting against his prostate more, Making his orgasm more intense, He racked, Large amounts of white seed shooting out of him, I gave a growl, And came deep inside him, I fell on top of him, Making sure not to hurt him, Still in the aftermath of orgasm, I panted, Now laying beside him. Both of our eyes half lidded. Staring at the ceiling, My hair was ruffled up, His too. For some odd reason, I feel...

"Ciel..." I whispered, Now, My head was pointed in the direction of him, Still to lazy to pick up my head, My blonde hair was against the sheets. I croaked, Not hearing him respond. "Please tell me you're sleeping." I whispered, Unexpected hot tears leaking down my face, And softly landing on the red sheets.

No response

"Ciel!" I called out louder.

Still no response.

A crow feather... Stuck in a spiders web, Maybe... He's too tangled up, I can get him out... Right? I let out a sigh, Scolding myself for being so emotional, He's just asleep, God I'm so greedy. What time is it? I looked at the large window, Seeing the dark sky and the bright stars, My face was blank, Sour.

"It just passed midnight, Midnight falls." I said, Giggling followed, I grabbed my head, My fingers harshly tangled up in my hair. I shifted comfortably in the bed. Not looking at Ciel, Even though, I got what I wanted. I still felt empty, Lonely, Almost, I have everything now, Sebastian is now dead. Ciel is mine. But I feel like... I feel like...

That's too good to be true.

"Midnight Falls... I like that." I said, Facing the opposite side of Ciel, Pulling the blanket on us, Taking off the chains, My dear Ciel. My eyes slowly closed, As I slowly drifted off to sleep, Pleasant dreams of Ciel flooded my mind. Ash to dust, Crimson to Black, Head ache to Heart ache, Love to Lust, Pain to Pleasure, Ciel... I love you-

_"Midnight Falls... I like that"_

* * *

**That has to be the most bad one shot I have ever made. Well, It's my first black butler Fan fiction, Before I say anything, My favorite characters are.**

**Elizabeth Midford**

**Hannah**

**Ciel**

**Sebastian**

**Grell**

**That's all I can think of. :) Please hope there's more Black butler fan fiction's to come! And I might continue this one if I get... Ten reviews? :)**

**Goodbye!**


End file.
